


"Be My Hands"

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty accompanies Doc on some of his rounds to see Patient's to help him and ..well, Have some Adventure so to speak of their own????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimer: Will put the Character’s back when Done Playing!  
“ Be My Hands”  
Pt.1

 

The Music was as Loud as it usually was for a Saturday night.. But Kitty Still managed to get Matt to agree  
To have supper with her in her Private Rooms above the Long Branch… She Knew he was trying so hard not to tell her something ,but, was pretty darn sure she knew exactly what that something was?  
Kitty had overheard Barney at the Telegraph Office , say that, a special message had come down for Matt  
And that it was one that was going to take him out of town again. This time to Texas. She knew he was fighting with how he was going to tell her because he had just returned from two weeks out on the trail  
dealing with the cattle drovers.

When Matt arrived for Supper, He decided to use the back stairs… He could smell the aroma coming from the open window.. and he was hungry. When he hit about half stairs, he started to take two at a time…  
letting himself in, he stopped in the doorway.. taking in the vision of his woman, in a beautiful Dark Green satin form fitted dress ,one of his favorites. He whistled, softly.. then said: Hello Beautiful, am I Late? looking gently over her shoulder turning slightly at the waist… Not at all Cowboy! Can I get you a Drink? Matt continue into the room, placed his Stetson on the Peg, on the wall .. place his gun belt over the back of the chair, in the corner. Then in one quick motion.. Slipped his Arms around Kitty’s waist, pulling her close to him… so that he could feel he Breast up against his Chest… and feel her body heat.. against his. Kitty, I’ve wanted to do this all day ., Placing both hands on his cheeks, Kitty looked gently into his eyes…and said, Well, Then Cowboy … Why didn’t you ..and began to laugh… in a teasing Jesture ?

All thru supper Kitty was wondering when Matt would tell her about the telegraph… But didn’t want to spoil their evening. She had Cooked them Steaks with all the trimmings to make things special , and then made Matt’s favorite Apple Pie. Then when Supper was finished… they sat on the settee and Kitty  
poured them both a Glass of Brandy. Just then Matt dropped his head looking into his Glass and said :  
Kit, come mere’ , Honey I need to talk to you about something…. Kitty, stopped… took a deep breath  
Her shoulders stiffened… she could see the struggle in his face. Cowboy, I know!…. She said as she sat down beside him… I overheard Barney tell Newly .. Earlier today … I wanted to have a nice quiet supper alone just the two of us … uninterrupted ? Kit , I’m sorry.. I know I just got back…but…. Matt…stop…  
Don’t ..Your right I don’t like it ..but, that’s not gonna’ change it . Look can we just enjoy the rest of tonight? Yes Mame’ That sounds good to me!

 

So, Matt continued sipping the brandy.. And Kitty, suddenly got up… took the glass from his hand placed it on the table, pulled him to his feet. With out a word, pushed off his vest, slowly worked one button at a time…lightly placing kisses from his chin to his chest, swaying him back and forth.. little by little.. inching him towards.. their large Brass Bed. When she got him just in front of the bed, she began kissing him slowly sliding the tip of her tongue along across his bottom lip, then along his top lip … taking her nails  
Running them up under his shirt , Matt , mermering , woman.. Are you trying to seduce me…?  
Pushing him back on the bed giggling…saying….Is it working Cowboy?….and she hiked up her dress and straddled across him … working at his belt buckle. Rather quickly ..Matt flipped her…I’ll show you if it’s working Woman!…He had already had her dress unbuttoned….while they were standing….now he had it off her shoulder’s Matt couldn’t resist looking at her. Just the touch, the smell of her skin, set his sense’s wild. Ahhh, Kit, Honey … I want you!…I need you ! …smothering her body with Kisses….  
Matt, Cowboy…I want you and Love you too…. I know Kit, Honey… I mean Now Cowboy!

They indulged one another in a Night of Pleasure, that ….Only these Two could satisfy for the Other!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

“ Be My Hands”

Dawn came early… Matt was already stirring, but, was trying not to wake Kitty. After, cleaning up and Getting Dressed.. He knew he couldn’t leave without saying goodbye. Looking over at her sleeping, with a slight smile.. Her long Amber-Copper Trendles of curls , falling on her shoulder’s Matt couldn’t help but , sit beside her on the bed, place his large hand gently on her back , lean down and place a soft Kiss and whisper , Honey… I have to go Kitty , Took a Deep Breath….stretched and rolled and pulled him to her…  
Ummmmm, Cowboy, already? Yeah, Honey it’s Morning. How long you be gone? She ask with a sad smile. Maybe two weeks at most? But, I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can. He answered her.  
Kitty , sat up Hugged Him and said Ok, Go on ..The sooner you go the sooner you’ll get back.  
Oh, And , Matt…! Yeah, Kitty ,I know I know…I will…. I Love you too!

Later, as Kitty came down the stair to the Long branch Floor, Doc was sitting at a table, drinking Coffee…  
Looking up at her, rubbing his Mustache… Well, Good Morning Young Lady! Kitty , with a arched brow  
Good morning to you too Curly!…Aren’t we up and out early? Adding a giggle….   
Doc , thinking she had forgotten… We had an appointment , or did you forget? We Did?.. followed by a Smirk…Now noticing the Smirk, Doc’ replies…Young Lady.. I think you’ve been hanging around that Over-grown civil servant much to long…! Kitty , Broke into laughter…Oh Curly! Of course I remember  
Our appointment… Will And a few of the Boys were in Yesterday, and I told them we’d be out today.

Sam, Came from the back ..with a Keg of beer.. Morning Miss Kitty.. As he headed behind the Bar. With a Cheerful Smile, Good Morning Sam. Miss Kitty Can I get you anything? No Thanks Sam, I’m just fine .  
Sam, , You sure your gonna be alright here , while I go with Doc to the Ronniger…? Sure thing Miss Kitty.   
I packed up the things you ask me too yesterday ,and brought over the things you brought from Jonas’.. too.  
Doc’ Looked at Kitty and Smiled.. Knowing what a Big heart she has, and that she went and brought things for the Ronniger’s Children She always make a point of buying sugar candy, and extra fabric but tells Bess and Will it was left over from when she had dresses made for herself as if they didn’t know .  
Kitty Loves to make trips out to see the Children , they all love when she come to visit…She finds reasons to visit the triples…and the young Girl she found in the Badlands that will and Bess now call “Katie”  
After Kitty. She’s much older now , Bess has taught her to speak, and she is learning to read… she still remembers Kitty and is so happy whenever she comes to visit… but still not sure why she doesn’t stay?  
Doc had ask Kitty to come along.. To give him a hand ..it was the time of year he does the family check up for all the Children. And for some of the other families around Dodge. There were a few of the women expecting. And over the year’s Kitty had learned a lot working with Doc.

 

Sam had Helped, Newly Load up the Wagon with all the things Doc and Kitty needed to do the rounds….  
And the were on their way….

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

“Be My Hands”

Riding out over the vast open Prairie , both Doc and Kitty could feel the August heat beating down on them.  
Doc, I swear.. It get Hotter every year, that goes by! …. Oh, and you don’t think ,Kitty that it might be that  
Your just getting a little Ol… ugh!…Curly!.. Don’t your dare.. finish that sentence… with a very tight jaw.  
Doc on the other hand …laughing under his breath. Relax honey , I’m teasing.. Your as young as ever.  
Doc , now realizing Kitty was very sensitive about feeling Older.

 

First they came upon the Kelly Farm, they had 6 Children, and Laura was expecting another. They had all Boys , maybe this one would be their girl? Laura, Still had 6 weeks to go ,but with looking after 6 wild Boys, she may not make it that long? Doc ?…Do you think it’s a good idea for Laura to be in the field  
Working? She looks so weak and pale. Kitty Looked worried. Doc, now very Angry .. Saw Mike Kelly  
Mike, I need to talk to you..? Laura, Needs Bed rest..! she can’t be out working in these fields! She’s too weak! Can’t you see that? Kelly , looked at Doc then at Kitty , and said Doc ..she’s My Wife and if I say she’ll work …she’ll work… Nothing is wrong with her except .. Being lazy. Kitty snapped back ..LAZY?  
She has 6 boys and You to care for and another one on the way … what is wrong with you? Kitty was seeing Red. Now Miss Kitty, this is none of your Business.. Well , I’m making it my Business!  
Doc Adams , doesn’t have to help the families around here the way he does but he does it because it’s what he believes is right. Just then, Laura Collapsed. See, Kitty said… Get her in the house… Doc, what can we do? Doc told kitty to get him his bag . Laura was in a lot of Pain. All the Boys stood scared.  
Kitty , noticed their faces…gathered them around.. and in a stern but soft tone .. Now I want you Boys to listen to me now… Your Mother, is real sick. The youngest , Billy ,6 yrs old, jump up and said .. Is Momma’ gonna Die Miss Kitty? Oh, Billy… Doc Adam’s is gonna do the best he can for your momma’  
And your little brother or sister you’ll see ..you just have to be strong . And not get in the way ..you hear?  
Now Michael, you see to your Brother? Yes Mame.

When Kitty ,joined Doc, He told her Laura was failing ..and they needed to do something fast.  
Laura was in early labor. Doc, Kitty said will the baby survive?… and Laura? Well kitty , I don’t know.  
But, we’re gonna do the best we can. Several Hour later, Doc immerged, from the room…  
Mike Kelly was sitting at the table. Well, Doc… ? Mike I’m Sorry…It was just to soon for the baby  
She was just too small. Her lungs were just too weak. Doc, just tugged his ear , then Mike ask….And Laura? Well, Kitty’s in there with her … we won’t know for a few hour’s yet, she lost a lot of blood…,Doc was drained…he knew that this was from her being so overworked and exhausted.  
Kitty, Sat in the room, holding this tiny little precious baby, wrapped in a blanket…close to her body  
Her eyes filled with tears…when Doc entered the room…he could see her heart was breaking.. for Laura.  
Kitty knew how much she had wanted this baby ..and wanted a daughter. And now when she wakes  
They will have to tell her.. Her Little Girl is Gone….. Doc walk over to Laura, checked her to check her vitals… she was resting and doing as well as could be expected…. Then he knew he had to get Kitty to part with the baby… they had to Bury her. Kitty… come on now Honey… it’s time .. We need to let go…  
Mike and the Boys have pick out a spot for her over by the Hill side…it’s beautiful there.. Lots of Flowers.  
So, Doc ,Kitty , Mike and the 6 Boys ..all gathered by the hillside of their Farm.. And laid .. The Little girl to rest. Doc volunteered to say a few words over her.. After they were through, Doc , laid down some very strict instruction for Laura’s care… and told Mike Kelly…They must be followed, unless he wanted Laura to be right beside his baby girl. Shortly after..Doc and Kitty left.

Then , they went on their way to continue the usual rounds…. Most were normal check-ups.  
Taking most of the week…which was longer then they both figured on.. But they didn’t mind.  
Kitty knew Sam could handle the Long Branch ,and that Doc needed the Help…and Doc, knew some of these families would never get care if it meant coming into town. Then once they were back out on the open Prairie, Doc, Looked at Kitty…and then said : Ok? I’ll Ask… Where is …And before Doc could finish his question, Kitty said : oh alright …Texas! Looking at her from a side view said… as a matter of fact I did know!.. But, that’s not what I was going to ask you.  
Looking a bit sheepish now, Oh, well, what then? No!.. Never mind… Oh, Curly? What were you gonna ask? Now smiling at him. Well, usually you aren’t so calm about Matt being away? Oh Doc, I’m Not Now either. I’m worried. But, I figured.. I don’t want to spend all my time upset with him. But, that doesn’t say I like it. Shaking his head…he replied…. One of these days you two ….. And then he just smiled. Suddenly from a distance…they both could see a young child running towards them…..  
They both realized ..it was a young Boy. Not just that it… was one of the Ronniger Boys. He was running so fast and Hard he could hardly breathe. When they came up on him, and he saw them he could hardly even speak? Kitty spoke first , why Josh, sweetheart, what is it ?.. What ‘s wrong? Doc got down and got him a drink, and tried to calm him to figure what he was so upset about. You have to come quick! It Pa!.. hurt Pa! We need Help … then he collapsed! They put him on the wagon, and hurried to the Ronniger Farm , unknown to them what they would Find there!  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT. 4

“Be My Hands”

Rapidly . Coming around the bend to the Ronniger Farm House, Doc and Kitty noticed things seemed strange.. This was a family with 18 Children, and it was way too quiet! Where were they?… Kitty looked at Doc with a curious and troubled .. Face. Then her next words… Doc?… before she could get out another word…, Doc placed his hand on hers … Kitty , Honey … I know .. Let’s not jump to any conclusion here… They Both stepped down from the wagon, carefully looking around, not sure what they would find  
Doc went towards the Barn, while Kitty went towards the House… as she turned the door knob ,she felt someone pull it in hard… so hard it pulled her with it. She drew a deep breath as she fell to the floor…  
Shaking her head and trying to stand, suddenly… she could hear a voice.. Not one she recognized …  
Well now what do we have here? the man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet.  
Who are you?, Kitty asked, .. And where are Will and Bess? And where are the Children?  
This man just started laughing in a sinister laugh.., replying .. That there is a lot of questions little lady.  
Kitty was scared at the thought of what may have happened to the family , but her anger was starting to take over. So again, she screamed .. What have you done with them? This didn’t sit well with the Man….  
Very quickly he reached, out a backhanded kitty across the face, and knocked her to the floor, with him being so loud.. It drew the attention of Doc, and the Children ..who were being kept in a room upstairs . Doc , Had found Will in the Barn serious injured. He had been shot in the side. And was laying in one of the stalls  
Doc was trying to Move him to the House unaware of what was taking place inside.. Will was unable to tell him…. Just as Doc reach the Porch, two men came up behind and put a gun to his head. “Ok, Ol’ man…  
If you don’t make any wrong moves you won’t die..” Doc, tried to turn to see who it was talking.. ,but,  
They just pushed him into the House.

 

Once inside, Doc saw Kitty sitting with the third man .. And now knew why he heard loud voices….  
Doc, now being extremely angry… What in Thunder is going on here? who are you men?  
And What is it you want here? The Man that was with Kitty , started again… The Little lady already ask those question Ol’ man…. Laughing at Doc. Rubbing his hand across his Mustache… well then how about some answers? Kitty could hear some of the younger Children crying from upstairs.. The leader of the three, Looked at Doc and said: Ok, it’s like this , My name is Jessup , pointing to the man beside him, saying , that there is Turner, and looking over at the third man by Kitty, Our friend over there ..is Harris.  
Now as for what we want, that’s easy.. We needed .. Well , we had some lame horses, and came upon this here place and figured we get some and the old fellow… didn’t want to be very hospitable … shot my friend Turner here… so Turner shot Him! Kitty’s Jaw tightening , and back stiffening… spit out very quickly,  
Not very hospitable….? HA! You come here ..and want to steal from him ? And , put his family in danger?  
Jessup ,looked back at Kitty … well now, don’t we have some Fire? Grabbing her by the chin, very swiftly she jerked away. I like a little Fire… Jerking away again, she ..again jumped up and said : keep your hands off me! When he went to reach for her again, Doc , yelled out .. Leave her alone, Jessup.. Turned quick and pushed Doc, and as Doc fell to the Ground.. Trying to get up .. Kitty ran to him , yelling out Doc! When Jessup , heard her.. Her responded , You’re a Doctor ..are You? Kitty looked over her shoulder …Yes , she said, He’s a Doctor. See there Turner , Now we don’t have to wait to get you fixed up? Jessup said sarcastically . Your friend can wait…Doc said with a lot of anger in his voice… I need to see to Will, he’s lost a lot of blood. Well, that just too bad he’ll wait … Kitty in an angry rage … looked at Jessup, if he dies you won’t have to worry weather your friend here get his leg taken care of or not! Laughing Jessup replied, Red…We will be long gone.. So it’s no real concern of ours… so , Ol’ man?.. Doctor?… let’s get to work…

Doc, looked at Kitty, trying to give her a sign to stay calm.. Knowing the temper she has, he didn’t want her doing anything to make them any madder then they were. He removed the bullet from Turner’s Leg and  
Wrapped it enough to satisfy them. Kitty was starting to worry about Doc, he wasn’t saying anything  
But, she noticed he was favoring his right arm!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

“ Be My Hands”

Kitty convinced Jessup, to let her check on the Ronniger Children in the upstairs Room.  
Actually , besides making sure they were all ok, she had a plan…When she talked to the Kids  
They explained to her that Bess and two of the Girls, took a trip.. To see Bess’ Sister in Topeka.  
Who was recuperating from a long illness. Being that Josh, had been so exhausted ..and still downstairs  
Kitty worked out a plan , For Robbie and Will Jr. to sneak out a window, and try to get into Dodge..  
Kitty knew that, Newly was left in charge while Matt was away. But, Also Knew he could get word to Matt, if need be. So, They tied Sheets together, so the two could climb down ,….figuring the three never counted the children, she didn’t worry about them missing Robbie and Will Jr. …Jessup , was getting   
Restless about kitty being upstairs so long and started up the stairs after her… just as he reached the top ..Kitty appeared at the door… coming face to face with him, He said,…there you are Red…!looking right into Kitty eyes.. what took you so long? He asked .You singing them lullaby’s ?..rocking them to sleep?. .checking the closet for monster’s?…. Kitty stared right back at him, showing him she had no fear…NO!, the Monster’s are in their Living room! These little one have a right to be scared!… Do you wonder why? You’ve invaded their home, hurt the father.! Jessup grabbed Kitty by the arm and pulled he close to him and said … Red, that may not be all I do before this is all over….then laughed in a creepy tone. Kitty pulled away ..and looked at him very stiff jawed and said .. I told you not to touch me again!

Once they were back down stairs, Doc, kept watching Kitty, wanting to remind her to keep her head…  
About her … he knew as well as Matt that ..her mouth sometimes gets her in more trouble.

 

Both Robbie and Will Jr. did as Kitty had asked them to do… they ran as quickly as they could, In the August heat, even being young boys they were terribly drained . When they reached Dodge, Newly wasn’t at the Marshal’s Office. He had been out on a call . Some one sent for him to come out and look into problem they were having some one was stealing calf’s from their Ranch. Sam, Saw the two boys, and asked them what was wrong and why they were in town alone. ? Sam, was already concerned ,because Doc and Kitty had already, been well overdue returning from their run of checking on the families, outside of Dodge . Kitty had said they’d be maybe a week total , it was close to two weeks now.  
Sam, got the boys cooled down and something to eat , then he heard Newly, was back and sent Louie, to get him…Louie ran into the office…. Newwwwly… Newwwwly…. Sam , needs you in the Long branch. Newly hurried as fast as he could… pushing through the batwing doors… Sam, he said.. What is it? Newly ..we have a problem! Well, …. It Doc, and Miss Kitty. Newly looked shocked… What?, what about them Sam? Well, Robbie and Will Jr. here ..came looking for you and said Miss Kitty sent them .. Said there’s trouble out at their place. Newly sat down and looking at the boys, ok, Boys tell me what happened.? Will Jr., started, Well, Mr. O’Brien… and he began the story of the day… Then Newly told the boys to stay with Sam, Will Jr. wanted to go with Newly, but newly objected. No, Will .. Stay here.. it better that way, the less people out there the better, Will jump in again, but it my family out there… Again Newly said I understand Son, but , Please… stay here… ! Let me handle this and besides, I‘m wiring the Marshal he is due back and I need you to explain this all to him just like you did to me … ok? Knowing this would , satisfy the boy temporarily . …….Then Newly , rode off.

Kitty walk over to sit next to Doc… He tilted his head close to her and said …Kitty, Honey.. Maybe it’s not a good idea to push them? Oh , Curly…I know what I like to do to them? Those children are so scared.  
, Curly..? Are you ok?.. You’ve been favoring that arm… Doc , just shook his head…it’s fine.. But Kitty knew better… Will, Ronniger was getting weaker… Doc and Kitty, were getting worried, finally..Doc burst out and said.. Look … I fixed your friend there.. Let me see to this man now.. He’ll DIE if I don’t…  
Yeah, Yeah,…go on … do what you must…Jessup spouted out… Doc talk the two men into moving Will into the room in the back.. So he could see what he could do. He had Kitty boil some water.. And rip up her petticoat, into strips to use for cloth…. And bandages. But, Watching Doc,… Kitty saw something was wrong. Again she asked…Doc? I know you said before nothing was wrong but, I’ve been watching you.. And something IS WRONG. When you fell…, your hurt.. Is it a sprain?.. Or is it Broke? Doc.. Please?  
Ok, Kitty .. When he let her look…. His arm and hand was bruised and swollen… Kitty place her hand to her mouth…and took a deep breath in , Oh Doc! Kitty , I’m gonna need your Help………… sure How?  
First with this Arm, he said. I need something to brace it with. Ok, I’ll get you something… and she left and come back with two boards. Then he told her what he needed her to do…. Now Honey ..I’m gonna need you to help me snap this into place when I tell you.. Ok? Do you understand? Oh Doc….  
It ok… I’ll be ok… but you need to do this for me, he said. Alright , I‘ll do it, kitty said , but cringed at the thought. A few minutes later , the task was done . And they place the boards on his arm as splints and wrapped them tight to hold. Then Kitty said to Doc…. Curly , How are you gonna work on Will like that? Honey I’m Not. And he hesitated .. tilting her head and looking at him arching her brow… I don’t understand…? Kitty , Honey YOU are gonna be my hands! OH , Now Curly Wait One Minute!  
Doc, not letting her say another word, Kitty we don’t have a choice… Will needs us. He will die if we don’t do this.. Honey you can do this. Doc , I know I’ve watch you dig a multitude of Bullets out of Matt   
But watching and doing is two completely different things. Kitty I’ll be right by your side . “You’ll be my hands“. What? She said. Doc repeated… “BE MY HANDS” Kitty Will’s running out of Time. OHHHHHH Curly?

 

Standing Side By Side… Will had been unconscious but they kept the ether handy anyway, Doc, helped  
Clean the wound and showed Kitty where to Cut to find the Bullet in Will’s Side…. She was Nervous  
Doc kept reminding her to stay calm every so often… he would pat the top of her hands and tell her things were ok. Once Will started to stir… making Kitty more nervous.. Doc used the ether.. And he was off the sleep again. Kitty , grabbed what she thought was the bullet, surprised, she looked at Doc, I think I found it.?. she said….Doc smiled, and said ok, gently… gently pull up and out… she started to pull and lost her grip…. Looking discouraged…Oh Doc… I can’t do this… Kitty , Yes you can honey … try again, he told her.. Slow … go ahead.. Again, she gripped the bullet, and closed her eyes pulled up on it and stood there  
Doc, started to laugh… see You did it…! Oh, Heavens… Now what? Kitty’s heart was beating so fast.  
Just breath… now we need to make sure he’s not bleeding. Of course he’s bleeding ,She said…Doc knowing she was so nervous… Kitty I mean veins or arteries? Oh, Ok…..she said looking faint.

Meanwhile, Newly was scoping the outer parts of the Ronniger Farm trying to figure if he could handle   
This without anyone getting hurt? Thinking to himself that he should have brought along a few men from town… for back-up. It was now Night fall.. and harder to see what was happening……

Back in Dodge…. Matt and Festus, were getting back from their trip to Texas… Matt suspecting something wrong right away… as soon as they started down Front Street. Looking up at the Long Branch,…… For the Light.. Usually on in Kitty’s window, for Him whenever he’s been away. It wasn’t there…….   
He know things were ok with them when he left… they had their night together.. And she was ok with thing.  
He had, had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach most of the week… but not sure what to make of it.  
Festus, knowing he probably wants to go see kitty first offered to take Buck and Ruth to Moss’   
Matt went into the Long Branch … it was Crowded, But Quiet! Everybody was worried, about Doc and Kitty… Matt walk to the Bar… Sam! Marshal, I’m Sure glad to see you ! What is it Sam? Marshal, It Miss Kitty And Doc. They Went out to do Doc’s Rounds… and When they got to the Ronniger’s farm   
Well Marshal ………What is Sam? Matt Said anxiously…. There some trouble out there. What?  
Sam , Filled Matt in on the whole story, and Before Sam could say anything … Matt was out the doors…..  
Almost knocking Festus’ over … Festus’ …I gotta go… where to Matthew? Ronniger’s   
Wat Fur? There’s Trouble! Matt answered …… Festus looking puzzled … on the Ronniger Farm? Kitty And Doc’s There… I can’t talk Festus’….. Matt and Festus Rode hard to make it to the Ronniger Farm , not knowing what they were going to find. And if Newly had been in trouble as well.  
Now, it was Dark, and when Matt and Festus arrived, They saw Newly outside peering in a side window…  
Matt got his attention… They figured.. With one man injured they had an advantage. Newly slipped around to the back window of the room, Doc was in, and tapped on it….. Doc helped   
Him in and he let him know that Matt and Festus’ was Out side. Newly ask Doc, about his arm, and about Will …Doc explained to him what he and Kitty had to do…Newly was amazed!

 

Meanwhile ,Kitty had been cleaning up …Doc’s things..and noticed Harris..wasn’t anywhere around….  
Then she heard one of the girls upstairs scream…???? She dropped what she was doing and ran up the stairs…Harris had gone in the room where the Children were and …grabbed …Katie…she was 16 now  
And had grown up quite a bit …but still wasn’t very trusting of people just yet? When Kitty came in the Room …Katie yell for her and..tried to push him off… some of the other kids were trying to hit him and tell him to leave her alone.. But he was to strong for them….Kitty tried hitting him on the Head with a vase from the night stand… it was enough to make him let go … Katie ran to Kitty… wrapping her arms around her so tight…Sweetheart it ok..Kitty told her..I’m here… Kitty looked at Harris, You filthy animal, she’s a Child! Laughing ..he said she don’t look like a child… Kitty replied…well she is! Get out of here and get away from all of them…you belong in a cage..! Harris walked out of the room very angry…  
Ok, kids ..he’s gone..you’ll be alright now…I won’t let him hurt you …I promise…Katie still wouldn’t let go of Kitty…. Come on Katie …let go now …I’ll go down and get you all something to eat ok? You stay here.. They all agreed.. Put a chair under the door, till I come back…Ok, Miss Kitty, Beckey answered. As, Kitty came out of the room …Harris was waiting… well now Red.. Let’s see ..Your certainly not a Child… are ya? And he grabbed her trying to kiss her and hold her close….  
Get your filthy hands off of me!..she screamed…. He tore at the front of her blouse…well now looky at what we got here…now ain’t that right nice….smiling at her….Mister you touch me again and I’ll scratch  
Your eyes out!….she said, as she tried to pull her blouse back together…Doc and Newly could hear her from the down stairs room, wanting to help …,but , not knowing how to do just that.

 

Matt and Festus , were just outside the House…they too heard Kitty voice…Matt was furious!..knowing something was happening to Kitty… he needed to get inside ..and Now! Thinking to himself , Why didn’t I make it back here sooner? Turner was lying on the floor in serious pain, from his leg injury..which gave them an advantage…Newly was already inside and Kitty could distract Harris…so that just left Jessup….  
Jessup, was listening to Harris and Kitty, and just laughing…finally he called out ..Hey Red , When your done playing cat and Mouse…I need you to look at turner here ..?…he don’t look so good…? And your Doctor friend …well , he has that bad wing , you know..? Kitty pushed harris away from her ..and with out realizing it ..he lost his balance, and fell down the stairs… Matt and Festus saw that and took that as a sign and at that moment …Matt Kicked in the Door and Yelled …Don’t Move!….Jessup jumped -up and pulled his gun..turned and shot… caught Matt just across the shoulder…. But Matt hit him in the stomach..  
Jessup hit the floor! Newly , had come from the back and shot at Harris who was at the bottom of the stairs, and had tried to shoot but missed… and turner was too sick to do anything.. Was still lying on the floor…semi-conscious …from excess bleeding. When Kitty came down the stairs the rest of the way….  
And saw Matt ,Festus and Newly….she breathe as sigh of relief….! Kitty walked over to Matt..wrapped  
Her arms around him put her head on his chest…Cowboy ..she said .,I’m glad you’re here…  
Looking at her and her ripped blouse, Kitty…Are you alright? Yeah, I am Now…I am Now…  
Kitty what happened here…..Oh, Matt…It’s a long story…can I tell you later? Let’s go check on Doc and Will. They both went to look in on Doc and Will in the back room…Newly was rechecking Doc’s arm  
Newly Smiling said .. Miss Kitty, I must say you did a darned good Job here… smiling back at him…  
Why thank You Newly… Looking over at Will..Kitty asked Doc… Doc, is he gonna be alright now?  
Kitty, he said…With a lot of rest…and close attention..which I know Bess will give him, He ’ll be just Fine!  
After all he had a great, Doctor work on him!…and he tugged on his ear, and swiped his mustache…  
Then Matt Festus and Newly..all Looked at Doc …the Newly said .. Doc ?..One question..? What’s that Newly? I understand that Miss Kitty fixed up this splint for your arm…when did this happen?   
Oh a few days ago, Doc answered. Well, Then How did you …He stop and Look at Doc then Looked at   
Kitty…. Then finished his sentence….How did you .. Take the Bullet out of Will? I didn’t! Doc answered  
The room now silent…Festus’ spoke up …well who did it? Doc look in Kitty’s direction…Kitty did.  
I instructed and let Kitty “BE MY HANDS” they all looked at one another …Festus’ ..not understanding  
Miz kitty ain’t no Doctor….! No Festus ,she not but , she did well, and saved Will Ronniger’s life …  
And Helped set my arm. And Matt before you say a word… looking at the astonished look he had…  
As many times as I dug bullets out of your hide…who do you think was right by my side helping?  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6  
Conclusion  
“Be My Hands”

Back in Dodge ,Bess ,Robin and Maria.. were returning.. from Topeka, the message Matt had Festus send to her was that… Festus’ would be meeting her instead of Will . Matt didn’t want to upset her and Children…  
Matt had Made Festus Promise, Not to say a word, But, to tell her that Will was busy on the Farm.  
Matt, Newly, and Kitty. Had things back to normal as much as they could, before Bess and the girls arrived,  
Kitty saw them pulling up from the window…and warned Doc who was tending to Will , who was still on bed rest. When the Children saw their Mother and sister’s they all crowded around her welcoming them home… Will Jr. spoke first Momma, The Marshal, Miss Kitty and Doc Adams are inside….   
Land sake’s.. Company? And I haven’t a thing ready for them….she said. That’s ok Momma, we took care of that, the boy said. Bess, entered the House , Why Miss Kitty…Marshal, Doctor? What on earth, brings you three out here today? Bess…Kitty said.. Let me get you some coffee …I just made it. Bess knew from the look on Kitty’s face….there was something she wasn’t saying… Miss Kitty What is it?  
At that point Doc jumped in… Bess.. he said.. There is a reason.. The three of us are here together….  
And I think it best you sit so we can tell you about it… She looked at Doc and said…Doc, Where is Will?  
He’s in the back room resting.. My orders. Land sake Doctor Adams!.. It’s Mid Morning…in all my born days… I’ve never known Will Ronniger to rest in bed Mid-Morning? Bess..? Kitty added.. I think it best you let Doc finish…Honey it’s important. Doc and Kitty sat on either sides of Bess and They began telling her the events of what had happened while she and the girls were away….Matt took the Children outside..  
Giving Bess the time to go in a be with Will ….Doc, had already explained everything to Will,…even about   
How Kitty had helped save his Life. Then Doc and Kitty exited the room to give them their privacy….  
Will reached out and took Bess’ hands and said …Mother…. As he called her often…If I didn’t realize it before.. I certainly know it now…. Bess’ with tear - filled Eyes…what’s that? We are Blessed with …  
Very Loving Good Friends who are willing to give their own Lives for us! Doc and Miss Kitty , Saved Me and The Children…

Meanwhile, outside…Matt was talking to Kitty, when Katie…walked up and tugged on his shirt sleeve…  
She surprised him.. Matt wasn’t sure if she was finally going to talk to him, or push him away from Kitty?  
So, he waited a moment… watching her expression … then without warning… Katie threw her arms.. around his waist.. And squeezed so hard.. And in a soft voice…she said ..”Thank You” For coming to help us…Again. Then she Looked at Kitty and said… he is a Good Man.. And Hugged her too.

 

Newly, agreed to stay behind, for a few days just to give Bess some help, and relieve Doc…so Doc went back to Town with Kitty.. and Matt.. there would be a lot to clear up and a report to be filled out…  
Once back in Dodge…All the Town were curious to hear what had gone on at the Ronniger farm…  
But Doc, certainly wasn’t in the Mood to talk about it.. Kitty insisted he go up to his office and get some rest.. she tried to get him to agree to stay up stairs of the Long Branch but, he wouldn’t have it.  
He didn’t want to be fussed over. After all , he was the Doctor in this town!.. Kitty just rolled her eyes and Giggled at him with her usual *Smirk*….Have it your was Curly.. she said . So she helped him get comfortable, and told him she’d be back to check on him and bring him some supper later… Tugging his ear, swiping his Mustache…he looked at her and said Young Lady ..”I have an injured arm, there is nothing wrong with my legs…shaking her head…she stopped him ..before the rant could go on any more and said, I am aware of that But, these are My Orders…so Shut up and Listen to them …!and she Kissed him on the cheek and left.

Matt, Finished his report…and went over to look in on Doc…he was exhausted ….and had only eaten a part of the supper Kitty had brought him.. and drifted off to sleep….so Matt just slipped out …

He stopped over to the Long Branch, it wasn’t Busy, Looking over the Batwing Doors, scanning the room.. Not seeing Kitty…he wondered if she was Ok? As he started to enter, Sam, motioned to he that she was in the Office….Kitty was going over her books and orders that had back-up since she was gone…  
That is something she prefers to do herself. Hearing a tap on the door.. without even stopping she says :  
It’s open…and Matt comes in and says: Kit..? You didn’t even know who it was… Oh, Matt  
If it were anyone I needed to worry about …would they have knocked? Well, Guess Not.. he said  
Looking at her with his boyish grin… So Cowboy , What can I do for you this evening…with a raised brow… How about a Drink? Sure Kitty. I just was finishing rounds and figured…well…I’d visit my Best Girl… Handing him the glass.. kitty looking at matt with a devilish smile, Oh, do I know her?  
With one arm.. he reached out and Pulled her close to him, and Kissed her …passionately…and when they broke away…You Beat you Do…! Kissing her again! This time Kitty broke away saying, Matt.. Someone could come through that door … uh huh…still kissing her neck …Matt I mean it…as she was having a hard time resisting ..the feeling that was taking over her…She had to admit …after all these years  
This Man could still light a fire in her ….in a heartbeat! And she Loved it! Cowboy?…hummm he muttered…If your gonna keep this up … I think we need to take this up stairs…again he just …muttered ..ummmmmmmm. Finally she had to push him back …wait, right here…trying to collect herself.. She walked out to the bar…taking a deep breath….. “Sam, If it stays slow” ..go ahead and close…and if you need me.. I’ll be in my room… Ok? Sam, Just Smiled…and said , Miss Kitty I got things here.. No worries.. I’ll be fine….Good Night! …As she turned to look back at Sam, he just nodded and Smiled at her.

Coming back to her Office, Matt ..Didn’t even let her put away the Paper work she had out…, Matt I need to …nope.. come with me, he said grabbing her hand.. leading her to the back stairs…come on…  
Once in their room….Matt tossed his hat across the room, the Gun belt across the chair…and the Boots came off.. Kitty stood with her hands on her hips…. What has got into you tonight? He stood wrapped his arms around her waist spun around… Can’t a Man just Miss his Favorite Girl? That he Loves! ….  
Oh, Cowboy…Again, he caught her lips in a passion Kiss.. this time …The rest of the world didn’t exist!   
They both work on peeling off one another’s layers.. Till they were “Flesh to Flesh”…Over the year’s they had both learned.. What special intimacies…in their Lives.. Would .. Make them One Infinitely !…….

 

Fini


End file.
